


Evil Angel

by ShootingStar13



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Short One Shot, Spoilers, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers, first ever star wars fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 21:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13175973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShootingStar13/pseuds/ShootingStar13
Summary: Rey's thoughts on Ben.





	Evil Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Short reylo fic of me testing my writing style with my new ship reylo.

She wondered what would have happened had he done the right thing. She knew there was still good in him, even after all that he had done in his past to hurt people—kill people. She saw the goodness remaining in him. She even felt it. And she could still see it and feel it long after their last encounter.

But he was too arrogant—too stubborn to have even fathomed doing the right thing. Him killing his master would most likely be the extent to his goodness and that is what she feared the most. She wanted him to turn, change the tides of his life and behavior so that maybe they could both help each other with the grey-scale demon lurking inside themselves.

He was bad with the potential to be good and she was good with the potential to be bad. But to really describe him would be difficult, seeing how his very being teetered on the edge of being good—light—pure and being bad—dark—impure.

Complexity was in his nature. It could even be in hers too and that is why they were connected to each other, and she didn’t want that connection to end.

For too long she was alone and scared and then they were linked through the privacy of their own minds—communicating to each other in seemingly kind words and gentle actions and not in hateful spites and violence—and for the first time in a long time she was no longer so lonely or afraid.

She just hoped that when the time came, their connection would mean as much to him as it meant to her. She hoped that then they could finally settle, stop the needless wars from raging and bring peace to the galaxy together.


End file.
